Kiss Me Goodnight
by thehgirl13
Summary: Reef wonders if he still has feelings for Lo after getting jealous of her new boytoy.


**Why do I always like the couples that will never happen? Anyway, please be nice about this fic. It's my first Stoked one anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stoked**

**Enjoy:)**

"Who the _hell_ is he?"

Broseph turned to his best friend and coworker Reef. Reef narrowed his green eyes in disgust at the sight of his ex girlfriend Lo cuddling with some _dude_. She sat in his lap and fed him ice cream.

"That's Mike. Lo's new boytoy," Johnny said after catching up with Reef and Broseph. "He's been staying here for a week now."

"Thanks Johnny," Reef grumbled, not really caring about how long Lo's new boyfriend was staying.

Reef felt even more disgusted every time Lo kissed the ice cream off Mike's lips, licking him and touching him... it reminded Reef of his time with her. Reef smiled a little, even if Lo could be bossy, she was a total ten, sweet at times, and...

"Mike looks like a douche," Reef said. Broseph snickered while Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous," Johnny stated, Reef gasped.

"I am not jealous!" Reef lied, trying his best not to blush. "She's my friend. I think she should have some guy hotter than me."

Johnny snorted while Broseph laughed again. Reef stuck his surfboard in the sand and crossed his arms. Reef muttered something then pulled out a red string bikini top with silver polka dots.

"What is that?" Johnny asked, his eyes rounding.

"A bikini's top," Broseph answered like it was obvious. "Whose is it?"

Reef smirked and touched the triangle pad. "It's Lo's. I need to... return it to her."

"Don't you think you should give it to her when she's_ not_ with her boyfriend?" Johnny asked, sounding nervous. He didn't like the idea of Reef trying to ruin relationships. "And why do you carry around a girl's bathing suit?"

"Don't worry. It'll be quick," Reef assured before running over to Lo and Mike.

Reef's made out with Lo so many times, he's seen and touched every inch of her, but hasn't done_ that._ That's how Lo was. She would whisper promises into your ear, things that would make you blush then when the time came, Lo would merely laugh in your face and run off or tell you that "she wasn't ready." Reef didn't know how many times he had gotten hot and bothered because of Lo's antics.

"Lo!" Reef called. Lo looked up, but didn't take her hands off Mike's shoulders.

"Oh, hey Reef," Lo said. After how their breakup went down, Lo felt slightly awkward around him. She did feel bad though and wanted to apologize, but the timing was never right.

"Do you remember that pretty little red bikini? The one with the silver polka dots?" Reef questioned, Lo's eyes widened.

"Yeah," she said. "That's my _favorite_."

"Look what I found." Reef pulled out the bikini from behind his back. Lo gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Where was it?" Lo asked, squealing a little.

"In my room. Right under the pillow," Reef laughed. "Can you believe it?"

Lo was grinning when Reef handed her the missing top. Reef smirked at Mike who's face was red and his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and anger.

"Why do you have my girl's top?" Mike asked slowly.

"Don't worry baby. He just... teaches me how to surf!" Lo lied then batted her lashes. Mike calmed down a little, but still looked pissed off. "_Bye_ Reef."

Reef sent Lo his best smile, the smile that caused girls' knees to buckle and their hearts to race. Lo's exquisite violet eyes widened and she shuddered. Reef smirked and walked back to Broseph and Johnny.

* * *

"Come on Fin. It wasn't be _that_ bad," Reef persisted.

Fin rolled her blue eyes and still looked unimpressed. The two had decided to hangout and go to the Big Wave movie theater to watch some new blockbuster. Reef picked the movie after flipping a coin and Fin had said the movie would suck. It did, but Reef wouldn't admit that.

"Next time, _I'm_ picking the movie," Fin said then yawned. "I'll see you later Leslie."

"Don't call me that!" Reef exclaimed. Fin laughed and walked away, leaving Reef alone in front of the movies.

Reef stuffed his hands in his pockets and was about to leave until he heard two people arguing. _Sounds like Lo_, Reef thought. Lo and Mike walked out of the movies, Mike's face red from yelling.

"He's not that bad!" Lo said loudly.

"I don't want you around him. You two obviously dated," Mike hissed.

"So what if we did? We're still friends and-"

"I. Don't. Want. _You_ hanging out with him," Mike snapped. Lo was quiet. "Good, let's go."

He grabbed her hand roughly and led her away from the movie theater. Reef frowned. That did _not_ sound good.

* * *

"Lo?"

Lo looked up from her iPhone to find Reef standing outside the laundry hut door. "Reef."

"What's wrong? Why'd you want to meet... here?" Reef inquired, frowning. He walked in and towards Lo who sat on top of the drying machine.

Lo felt tears well up in her eyes. She buried her face in her petite hands and cried out. "I dumped Mike!"

"Really?" Reef tried not to sound happy, but it was kinda hard not to. Mike was a jerk and Lo deserved better. "I mean... How come?"

"He was jealous over you," Lo said, looking up at Reef with big eyes. "He doesn't believe that we're just friends, but we are... right?"

Reef blinked, trying to come out with an answer. Were they friends? Ever since they broke up, Reef would occasionally think about Lo and how awesome she was, but... did he truly want to stay friends with her?

Reef squeezed his eyes shut, his head pounding from thinking so hard. He never really gave such thought about a relationship before. Girls came to him and his relationships were merely flings, nothing more. Reef didn't think he and Lo's relationship was a fling. It was more. Maybe he and Fin were a fling, that's why she got over him so quick, but...

Reef only did what he did best.

He walked up to Lo who sat on the drying machine, staring at him. He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips hard onto hers. Lo made a noise in the back of her throat and protested at first, but quickly melted against him. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Reef tilted his head and tangled his right hand in Lo's highlighted locks. Reef felt his pulse quicken at the sound of Lo's moans. He kissed her to quiet her. Lo wrapped her long, slender legs around Reef's waist, bringing him even closer than before.

The two broke apart, almost ripping their tongues apart.

"Reef I..."

Reef met Lo's eyes and smiled gently. "Me too."

* * *

**~12/10/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


End file.
